Phil Collins darra
by Wex-sama
Summary: "Sinä olet pilannut päiväni totaalisesti! En ole saanut hetkeäkään töitä tehtyä tänään! Pidättänyt viattomia ääliöitä! Ammuin televisioni!"  Kyllä, Arthur Kirklandilla on Phil-Collins-darra


Tämä ficci kirjoitettu synttärilahjana kaverille, perustuu Pasilan jaksoon "Phil Collins-darra". Valitan huonohkoa kirjoitusjälkeä ja kökköä kopioitua huumoria.

* * *

Noin seitsemän aikaan aamulla, eräässä kerrostaloasunnossa, alkoi soida jonkun kännykästä Nokia Tune. Ja me kaikkihan tiedämme, miten ärsyttävä kyseinen soittoääni oikein on. Näin ajatteli myös englantilainen Arthur Kirkland, puhelimen epäonninen omistaja. Ikään kuin krapulasta aiheutuva päänsärky ei olisi jo tarpeeksi. Brittimies kurotti kätensä ja painoi vihreää luuria.

"Mikset ole töissä?" kuului tanskalaisen vihainen ääni puhelimesta.

"Häh? Mitä helvettiä kello on?" Arthur sammalsi.

"Seitsemän. Sinulla on aamuvuoro! Krapulassa vaan kotona makaa ihminen. Pullamössöihminen! Potkut tulee kohta!" Mathias Kohler sätti häntä.

"Joo, minä tulen…"

"Tänne asti viina haisee, lankoja pitkin! Etkä minua sitten viitsinyt mukaan ottaa!" kuului vielä sekava ja vihainen ääni, ennen kuin englantilainen painoi puhelun pois, ummistaen silmänsä jälleen. Perhanan Mathias!

* * *

Joitakin tunteja myöhemmin puhelin soi jälleen. Arthur vastasi taas, valmistautuen uuteen valitusryöppyyn.

"Arthur, nyt oikeasti töihin!" Tino Väinämöisen ääni kantautui hänen korvaansa.

"Tino! Nyt on krapula. Nyt on todella paha krapula! Eilen oli ravintola auki. Siellä oli myynnissä viinaa. Sitä sai rahaa vastaan! Voit arvata loput", Arthur selitti.

"Nyt tulet!"

"Minä lopetan duunit! Olen kuules niin helvetin kyllästynyt tähän koko kuvioon! Myyn kuule kaiken ja lähden… merille!" brittimies keksi, "muutan Guatemalaan ja alan maalata. Syön pelkkää ruohoa, se riittää mulle, Tino! Se on muuten siinä!"

Totta puhuen Arthurilla ei ollut pienintäkään hajua siitä, missä Guatemala oikein oli, mutta se oli seikka, josta ei nyt välitetty.

"Niin varmaan. Ja milloinkahan oikein ajattelit lähteä?" suomalaisen ääni kuulosti hyvin ivalliselta, mikä ei sopinut tämän yleismukavaan olemukseen. Eikä siihenkään, että hänen "paras" työtoverinsa kärsi krapulassa kotonaan. Arthur huokaisi.

"No okei, minä tulen sinne. Mutta minulla on krapula, en voi tulla julkisilla!"

"Tule taksilla!"

"Luuletko, että minulla mukamas on rahaa?"

"No hyvä on, minä haen sinut", Tino huokaisi turhautuneena ja sulki puhelimen. Arthur hieraisi silmiään ja laittoi epähuomiossa televisionsa päälle. Sieltä tuli näemmä aamuohjelma. Vaikka Arthur aina vannoikin vihaavansa kyseistä ohjelmaa, unohtui hän katsomaan sitä.

"Ja oikein mahtavaa ja sellaista aurinkoista aamua taas koko kansalle! Tässä teidän sankarinne, Alfred F. Jones!" silmälasipäisen (ja äärimmäisen rasittavan) miehen kasvoille oli liimattu epätodellisen leveä hymy/virnistys ja ääni oli aivan liian pirteä normaalille ihmiselle. Tai no, ei koko tyyppi mikään ihan normaali ollutkaan.

"Ja huomenta sosiologi ja ryhmäkouluttaja Francis Bonnefoy", Alfred tervehti televisiossa näkyvää toista vaaleatukkaista miestä, joka myös hymyili säteilevästi.

"Huomenta."

"Huomenta!" Arthur toisti ivallisesti ja irvisti inhosta, välittämättä siitä, että kyseistä käytöstä olisi aikuiselta mieheltä pidetty varsin epäkypsänä.

"Francis, uunituore kirjasi on nimeltään "Joskus on hyvä kavuta vuoren huipulle". Jopa sankarillekin sopiva kirja", Alfred aloitti keskustelun liiankin ihailevasti.

"Kiitos", Francis vastasi lyhyesti ja hymyili televisiokameralle.

"Kii-toos!" brittimies murahti samaan aikaan sohvallaan ja painoi kaukosäätimen nappia. Syystä tai toisesta, televisio ei kuitenkaan sammunut.

"Tämä kirja syntyi sellaisesta havainnosta, että riitely on vähän niin kuin tavallaan turvallinen tapa lähestyä toista ihmistä", Francis selitti, kadottamatta hymyään hetkeksikään.

"Aika jännä teoria."

"Aika jännä teoria!" Arthur matki Alfredin rasittavaa vikinää, yrittäessään saada epätoivoisesti televisionsa pois päältä.

"Omassa elämässäni olen huomannut, että kun joku suuttuu minulle, menen sellaiselle… mikä helvetti se nyt onkaan, sykkyrälle! Kunnes tajuan, että vika ei välttämättä ole ihmisissä. Jompikumpi vaan on umpiväärässä."

"Riitely on siis prosessi?"

"Se on prosessi!"

"Mahtavaa, että se on prosessi!" Alfred henkäisi.

"Mottoni kaikille on: Saa uskaltaa! Pitää uskaltaa uskaltaa!"

"Minäkin haluan uskaltaa!"

"Sinähän saat uskaltaa! Sankari kun olet, _mon ami_", Francis totesi ärsyttävällä ranskalaiskorostuksella.

"Mahtavaa kun saa uskaltaa, kaikki saa uskaltaa!" Alfred riemuitsi.

"Ei kaikki saa uskaltaa. Pitää uskaltaa sekä puhua ja.. mikä se nyt on, kuunnella. Kumpaankin suuntaan."

"Älä vaan sano "katu"", Arthur sihisi ja kiskoi samalla summanmutikassa sähköjohtoja irti seinästä, rukoillen että joku niistä olisi telkkarin johto.

"Kommunikaatio on kaksisuuntainen, vähän niin kuin tavallaan…" Francis jatkoi puheitaan.

"Älä nyt jumalauta sano sitä katua!" Arthur melkein jo panikoi.

"Katu."

"Se sanoi "katu"!" brittimies kirkaisi melko naisellisesti ja lyyhistyi sohvalle, pidellen päätään.

"Ja sitähän se nimenomaan onkin. Francis, puhutaanpa tästä kirjan ensimmäisestä luvusta. Sen nimi on: "Meidän talossa riidellään ja rakastetaan"", Alfred totesi. Se riitti Arthurille. Sen kummempia ajattelematta hän vetäisi työaseensa esiin ja ampui luodin television ruutuun, päättäen sen elämän siihen paikkaan.

* * *

Hieman myöhemmin ajoi Tino Väinämöinen Volvollaan kerrostalon eteen. Arthur syöksyi sisään pelkääjän paikalle.

"Huomenta", Tino toivotti, johon brittimies mumisi vastaukseksi jotain selittämätöntä, minkä toinen tulkitsi tervehdykseksi.

"Se Amerikan paskiaisen aamutelevisio-ohjelma pilaa elämäni", Arthur mutisi.

"Miksi sinä sitten oikein katsot sitä?" suomalainen ihmetteli.

"No on se joskus ihan jees. Televisio hajosi. Ai miten? No tuhosin sen. Ammuin vahingossa! Miten sinulla menee?"

"Onko sinun darrasi noin paha?" Tino kysyi aavistuksen uteliaampana.

"Ei ole mitään darraa. Menen kyllä hetkeksi nukkumaan tuonne takapenkille, aja vaan", Arthur kehotti, "ei ole darra! Huvikseni vaan selittelen, no joo on darra! Älä nyt helvetissä tapita siinä!"

Tino mutisi jotain epämääräistä, mutta lähti kuitenkin ajamaan kohti poliisiasemaa. Kaksikon päästessä liikennevaloihin joku auto ajoi heidän ohitseen – päin punaisia. Ja tietenkin Tinon oli kaasutettava perään sireenit vinkuen.

"Mitä mitä mitä mitä?" Arthur kiljui takapenkiltä ja hyppäsi pystyyn.

"Ajoi punaisia päin", suomalainen huikkasi ja jatkoi ajamista.

"Ei jakseta pidättää sitä…"

"Se ajoi punaisiin!"

"Se oli varmaan ajatuksissaan, maailmassa on niin paljon miettimistä."

"Se ajoi punaisia päin!" Tino ei luovuttanut vieläkään.

"Se oli joku eläkeläinen. Jos siltä ottaa kortin pois, sen elämään ei jää MITÄÄN. Vähän ymmärrystä", Arthur sävelsi selityksen ja katosi taas vaakatasoon takapenkille.

"Sinä olet vaan krapulassa ja laiska", Tino jupisi ja kääntyi risteyksestä oikealle. Tuskin hän oli ehtinyt kääntyä, kun joku toinen auto syöksyi heidän vierestään. Suomalainen lähti jälleen "takaa-ajoon".

"Mitä sinä taas sekoilet?" Arthur huusi ja ponnahti jälleen ylös.

"Tuo törttö ajoi ainakin kahtasataa!" Tino huudahti.

"Saitko rekisterinumeron ylös?" vastauksena oli pelkkä nyökkäys ja suomalainen ojensi hänelle paperin. Hän kaivoi kännykän taskustaan ja näppäili numeron.

"Keskus? Rekisterinumero XBA-892", brittimies puhui, "Gilbert Weillschmidt? Yhdistä."

Suomalaisen kulmat kohosivat nimen kohdalla. Mies oli tullut tutuksi useampaan otteeseen, sen verran tämä tehtaili ylinopeussakkoja ja vähän muutakin.

"Haloo Gilbert, Arthur täällä! Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein kuvittelet, kun ajelet kahtasataa maantiellä? Ihmisiä voi kuolla, senkin paskiainen!" Arthur kailotti puhelimeen. Tino huokaisi syvään ja pyöritteli silmiään niin vinhaa vauhtia, että oli ajaa ojaan.

"Joo, ymmärrän kun on uusi bemari joo… ai niin uusi? Mitä herkkuja siinä on?" hän hihkaisi. Suomalainen etupenkillä kirosi hiljaa itsekseen toisen typeryyttä.

"Oikeasti? Ei paha…"

"Arthur!"

"Et sitten Gilbert hurjastele enää. Lupaatko? Et voi luvata mutta yrität? Se on hyvä että olet rehellinen!" Arthur katkaisi puhelun.

"Otti selkeästi opikseen!" hän tokaisi Tinolle, joka mutisi jotain idiootinsekaista.

"Juuri tuollainen ihmisestä tulee darrassa, tulee saamaton!"

* * *

Lopulta, näistä välikohtauksista huolimatta, kaksikko viimein pääsi poliisiasemalle, jonka pihalla Mathias Kohler oli heitä jo odottamassa. Kirveen hän kyllä oli jättänyt joko kotiin tai sisälle. Onneksi, sillä muuten varmaan olisi katkottu hieman päitä.

"Britti saapuu viimein töihin sitten. Ihan krapulassa! Tuottaa häpeää koko poliisikunnalle! Häpeää ja kipua! Kipua sormessa, nivelen kohdalla. Lucas meni vääntämään siitä melkoisen kovaa. Sormeen sattuu", tanskalainen höpötti, eikä voinut kuin ihmetellä, mitä tämä oli taas mennyt tekemään, jos mainittu norjalainen oli hänen sormensa murskannut.

"Lääkkeet", Tino huomautti.

"Mitä?"

"Lääkkeet!" nyt Arthurkin kiekui mukana.

"Aivan juu", Mathias hidasjärkisenä ihmisenä viimein älysi ja nappasi yhden pillerin, kulauttaen päälle vielä ilmeisesti olutta pullosta, jonka alkuperästä kellään ei ollut harmainta aavistusta.

"Asiaan", tanskalainen aloitti sitten, "helvetin hienoa duunia, Arthur! Koko poliisikunta on ylpeä!"

"Mitä?" Arthurin ilme oli maksun arvoinen ja nyt Tinokin kohotti kulmiaan.

"Sormikin parani, jatkakaa!" pisin mies sanoi vielä ennen katoamistaan sisälle.

* * *

Vajaan tunnin päästä Tino ilmestyi (yllätys yllätys) Arthurin työhuoneen ovelle. Kun toisesta ei ollut kuulunut mitään, oli mustikkasilmäinen mies katsonut parhaaksi ottaa asiasta selvää. Avatessaan oven hän löysi brittimiehen käpertyneenä sohvalle sen näköisenä, että oli aikeissa linnoittautua huoneeseen ikuisiksi ajoiksi.

"Mikä nyt on? Miksi sinä välttelet muita?" suomalainen ihmetteli.

"Paljonko kello on?" Arthur keskeytti.

"Kahdeksan."

"Ei jumalauta, koko päivä edessä vielä!"

"Nyt ei ole pelkkä krapula", Tino totesi.

"Onpas!" englantilainen yritti.

"Ei ole, nyt kerrot!" Tinon ääni oli tavallista painokkaampi. Toinen huokaisi.

"Selvä. Istu", hän kehotti. Lyhyempi mies teki työtä käskettyä.

"Tino… minulla on Phil Collins-darra", Arthur sanoi.

"MIKÄ?" Tino huudahti.

"Phil Collins-darra", toinen toisti yllättävän rauhallisesti, "Tino, muistatko sen päivän jolloin kutsuin sinua koko ajan Phil Collinsiksi?"

"Joo."

"Se ei ollut vitsi. Silloin minulla oli myös Phil Collins-darra. Tino, on olemassa eriasteisia krapuloita: mieto, paha, erittäin paha, kivulias, semi-paranoidi, paranoidi, mandoliini, ja niin poispäin. Pahin kaikista kuitenkin on Phil Collins-darra. Se on nimetty englantilaisen laulajan ja lauluntekijän Phil Collinsin mukaan", Arthur selitti. Tino kuunteli tunnollisena ja kilttinä ihmisenä.

"Se nyt oli ainoa, jonka minä tuosta tajusin", hän kommentoi.

"Törmäsin siihen kaksi vuotta sitten. Olin jostain helvetin syystä ajautunut ryyppäämään Alfredin, Mathiaksen ja Gilbertin kanssa. Niillä idiooteilla ei ole mitään järkeä päässä. Viinaa, olutta, viiniä, skumppaa, kaikkea juotiin sekaisin. Aamulla sitten heräsin pahemmassa darrassa kuin koskaan ennen", brittimies aloitti kertomuksensa, "sen kummempia miettimättä laitoin television päälle. Phil Collins oli vieraana sen Alfredin paskiaisen aamuohjelmassa. No, ei minulla ikinä ole ollut mitään mielipidettä Phil Collinsista, mutta se alkoi kuitenkin saman tien ärsyttää."

"Joo. Sitten?"

"Ja sitten, jostain hemmetin syystä, katsoin sitä pari minuuttia. Ja lähdin töihin. Kadulla, kaikki ihmiset olivat Phil Collinseja!" Arthur piti pienen tauon, varmaan korostaakseen tilanteen kauheutta.

"Talonmies oli Phil Collins, se naapurin rasittava rouva oli Phil Collins, sen vauva oli Phil Collins. Jopa alakerran Rod Stewartin näköinen mies näytti nyt Phil Collinsilta! Töissä kaikki näytti Phil Collinsilta! Kollegat oli Phil Collinseja, asiakkaat oli Phil Collinseja, pidätetyt oli Phil Collinseja, se oli ihan hirveätä! En pystynyt tekemään mitään, sitä kesti koko päivän!" englantilaisen ääni kohosi ja puhenopeus kiihtyi jatkuvalla syötöllä ja Tino alkoi epäillä, saisiko hän kohta edes selvää tämän puheesta.

"Minä löin Braginskia, koska se näytti Phil Collinsilta! Jätin sen silloisen poikaystäväni, koska se näytti Phil Collinsilta! Illalla jouduin lähtemään kesken Paul McCartneyn keikan, koska SEKIN näytti Phil Collinsilta!" suomalaisen kulmat kohosivat ensimmäisen lauseen kohdalla, kun hän muisti sen päivän, jolloin Arthur oli jostain kumman syystä antanut Ivan Braginskille turpaan. Ihme kyllä, venäläinen ei ollut kostanut, ainakaan vielä.

"Ja vasta seuraavana aamuna, se oli ohi", Arthur huokaisi, "ja silloin päätin, etten ikinä juo! Myöhemmin kyllä sitten join taas, mutta ei se nyt aina tule."

"Ja sellainen on Phil Collins-darra", englantilainen päätti tarinansa. Tino tuhahti.

"Justiinsa. Annas kun sulattelen tuota vähän aikaa. Phil Collins…"

"Joo, Phil Collins, ai perkele se on paha", Arthur mutisi sekavan oloisesti ja katosi ovesta ulos. Tuskin hän oli mihinkään päässyt, kun terävä-älyinen suomalaisemme jo syöksyi hänen peräänsä.

"Arthur, tuosta tarinastasi heräsi noin viisikymmentätuhatta kysymystä, joten päätin karsia ne muutamaan. Onko se aina Phil Collins?" hän kysyi.

"Ei, kerran näin televisiossa tanssivan säämiehen. Ja kaikki oli sen päivän tanssivia säämiehiä! Sitä ennen se oli se helvetin ärsyttävä Antonio, joka tuli ikkunasta kaupittelemaan tomaatteja!" englantilainen vastasi ja haroi jo valmiiksi sotkuisia etuhiuksiaan.

"Eli ne ovat kaikki olleet ärsyttäviä?" Tino tiivisti. Arthur nyökkäsi.

"Phil Collins-darra ilmenee äärimmäisen krapulan ja äärimmäisen idiootin läsnä ollessa. Pitää olla omiensa parissa, niiden joihin on tottunut. Tuntemattomat ääliöt ovat riski!" hän tokaisi. Tino nyökytteli ja yritti ymmärtää parhaansa mukaan ystävänsä ajatuksenjuoksua.

* * *

Hieman myöhemmin Mathias Kohler rysäytti kirveineen sisään Arthurin työhuoneen ovesta.

"Kirkland, on tullut sinusta valituksia. Ensinnäkin, kännissä olet töissä!" pidempi mies huudahti.

"Krapulassa! Ja sinusta voisi luulla, että olet syntymähumalassa…" Arthur mutisi silmiään pyöritellen.

"Ja toiseksi, et pidättänyt niitä tyyppejä, jotka ajoivat nokkasi edestä!"

"Kävisikö, jos olisin vaihteeksi sisähommissa? Vaikka siivoan täällä, kunhan ei tarvitse kohdata ketään!" brittimies melkein aneli.

"Ei käy!" tanskalainen keskeytti, "menet partioimaan! Poliisi valvoo partioimalla kadulla, poliiseilla on luottoa, kortilla, Amexilla! Amexia vinguttaa poliisi, poliisia vinguttaa Amexi! Kätevää, eikä tarvita aina sitten käteistä!"

"Lääkkeet!" Arthur huudahti. Mathiaksen päässä näytti naksahtavan ja tämä nappasi pari pilleriä, kulauttaen päälle huikan olutta.

"Mistä me äsken puhuttiin?" hän kysyi hieman eksyneen näköinen ilme naamallaan.

"Minun työntekoni tasosta!"

"Siitäkö me puhuttiin? No, helvetin hienoa duunia, Arthur! Koko poliisikunta on ylpeä!" lievästi sanottuna kajahtanut mies huikkasi vielä ennen poistumistaan ovesta.

* * *

"Jänniä nämä uudet ikkunat. On se kyllä jännä tunne, kun tekisi mieli hajottaa ne sillä jännällä putkellani. Jännää, nykyään melkein kaikki on jännää…" Ivan Braginskin pohdiskelu jännästä ja kaikesta jännään liittyvästä keskeytyi, kun Arthur astui käytävään. Normaalisti hän tuskin olisi huomaavinaankaan venäläistä, mutta nyt hänellä oli kysyttävää.

"Braginski! Mikä Mathiasta vaivaa?" englantilainen kysyi.

"Uusi lääkitys", Ivan vastasi lyhyesti.

"Mielilääkitys?"

"Kyllä. Se on muuten aika jännä se pilleri…"

"No joo, jännää on. Arvaa mitä. Minusta tuntuu, ettei se toimi ollenkaan!" Arthur totesi. Hiekkatukkainen mies naurahti.

"Ei niin. Se ääliö kun ei tajua, että olut ei sovi niiden lääkkeiden kanssa", hän sanoi hymyillen hieman mielenvikaisella tavalla, joka sai Arthurin harkitsemaan vakavasti kollegansa mielenterveyden tutkituttamista ja pakenemaan paikalta.

* * *

Hetken päästä paksukulmakarvainen päähenkilömme löysi itsensä luentotilasta. Koska hänellä ei ollut mitään tietoa, mitä hän teki siellä, päätti hän kysyä asiaa Elizavetalta, poliisipiirin ehdottomasti miehisimmältä henkilöltä, vaikka tämä olikin se jokaiselle asemalle pakollinen naispoliisi.

"Miksi me ollaan täällä?"

"Kurssituspäivä", Elizaveta vastasi.

"Tänäänkö se oli?" Arthur kummasteli, saaden vastaukseksi nyökkäyksen, "no hyvä. Himmeneehän täällä valot?"

Samassa valot himmenivät. Englantilainen hyppäsi tuolilleen Tinon eteen.

"Herätä minut kun tämä on ohi."

Mathias tallusti jälleen kaikkien eteen, tällä kertaa ilman kirvestään.

"Hyvä työyhteisö! Meiltä jäi tänä vuonna määrärahaa yli! Te tiedätte, mikä määräraha on. Se on raha, joka pitää käyttää. Mutta ei karkkiin! Karkki pilaa hampaat ja lihottaa! Käyttäisin sen mieluummin pariin baarikierrokseen, mutta kun nuo perhanan johtajat kielsivät…" tanskalainen aloitti sekavan höpötyksensä. Tino nosti kätensä ylös pyytääkseen puheenvuoroa.

"Lääkkeet!" Hän kehotti.

"Mitä?"

"LÄÄKKEET!" huusivat nyt Tino, Elizaveta, Ivan ja unen rajamailla häälynyt Arthur.

"Lääkke-et! Ai niin, minä! Aivan!" Mathias toisti jälleen tutun kaavan. Ja kuten Ivan oli aiemmin todennut, tuo idiootti tietenkin ryyppäsi olutta päälle.

"Elikkä, jos määrärahaa jää yli, sitä saa seuraavana vuonna vähemmän! Joten siksi meille tulee tänään puhumaan erittäin kallis mies! Ei siinä mielessä, että olisi maksullinen! Tai siis ei hän mikään… helvetti, toimiikohan nämä lääkkeet ollenkaan? _Disse stoffer er blot lort_!" vaaleatukkainen mies kiljaisi ja heitti lääkepurkin jonnekin, mistä sitä luultavasti ei hetkeen löydettäisi. Muut eivät tästä välittäneet, he olivat keskittyneet kuuntelemaan Tinoa, joka yritti parhaillaan käännättää äsken kuultua tanskankielistä lausetta.

"Asiaan! Eli, tänään erittäin kallis luennoitsija tulee puhumaan meille työyhteisössä olemisesta! Francis Bonnefoy, ole hyvä!" Mathias viimein sai asiansa selitettyä ja hänen paikkansa otti vaaleatukkainen mies, joka hymyili säteilevästi. Tämän nähdessään Arthur jäykistyi.

"Tino, tuo se on!"

"Kuka?" Tino kysyi väsyneesti.

"Se ääliö sammakko, jonka näin aamutelevisiossa! Se, jonka takia ammuin telkkarini! Phil Collins-darra oli _näin_ lähellä!" englantilainen sihisi lievästi pakokauhuisena.

"Ei se nyt niin pahalta vaikuta, ihan mukava heppu", Tino huokaisi ja pudisteli päätään.

"Tänään puhutaan parisuhteesta. Myös työparius on omalla tavallaan parisuhde", Francis aloitti hymyillen, "luen teille nyt kappaleen kirjastani. Sen nimi on: Ollaanko yhdessä kaksikko vai kahdestaan yksikkö?"

"No niin no, mene mene, _mene_!" suomalainen kuiskasi. Arthur nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös.

"Pitää mennä! Älä sano mitään, ennen kuin olen kadonnut tuosta ovesta!"

"Tämä on kuules täysin vapaaehtoista. Aina saa uskaltaa", Francis sanoi sillä ärsyttävällä ranskalaiskorostuksellaan.

"No niin, sanoit jo jotain", englantilainen ärähti ja syöksyi ovesta ulos.

"Jännä negaatio sinulla", vaaleatukkainen mies naurahti. Ivanin pää pongahti salamana ylös.

"Jännä? Missä on jännää?"

"Hänen aggressionsa vaan minusta oli jännä", Francis selitti.

"Joo, se on jännä", venäläinen totesi käsi poskella.

* * *

Arthur kyyhötti itsekseen poliisiaseman katolla, kun Francis Bonnefoy viimein löysi hänet luennon päätyttyä.

"Minkä takia et tullut kuuntelemaan luentoa?" ranskalainen kysyi.

"Pois, mene pois!" Arthur pihahti.

"Tiedätkö, moni ihminen, joka sulkee korvat, haluaa niin kuin avata silmät", Francis sanoi ja teki jonkinlaisia eleitä, joiden merkityksistä englantilainen ei ollut aivan varma.

"Lopeta! Minulla on Phil Collins-darra, ja sinulla on kyky laukaista se! Kohta kaikki näyttävät samanlaisilta ääliöiltä kuin sinä, kontrolli lähtee, älä sano mitään, mene!" hän melkein aneli. Toinen pyöritteli sinisiä silmiään ja tuhahti.

"Sen kun näkisi."

Samaan aikaan paikalle rynnisti jälleen Mathias Kohler kirveineen. Mutta, nyt jokin oli pahasti vinossa. Mathiaksen normaalin rasittavan naaman tilalle oli vaihtunut Francis Bonnefoyn entistä kamalampi naamataulu.

Nyt Arthur kirjaimellisesti kirkui.

* * *

Päivän seuraavat tunnit kuluivat partioidessa ja kamalassa shokissa. Minne tahansa englantilainen katsoikin, aina hän näki Franciksen kasvot. Tilanne oli ajanut hänet jo kahteen kahakkaan parin viattoman tyypin kanssa, jotka hän oli siten pidättänyt. Tästä syystä Arthur nyt istui Mathiaksen työhuoneessa.

"Pidätit sitten Gilbertin!" tanskalainen totesi selvästi tyytymättömänä.

"Se on tikittävä aikapommi!"

"Ei ole rikos!"

"Pitäisi olla!"

"Nyt menet ja vapautat sen, eikö sinun pitänyt sitä paitsi mennä jo kotiin, jumalauta!" Mathias rähjäsi.

"No olen koko ajan ollut menossa!" Arthur kiljaisi hyvin naisellisesti.

Pian hän ja äsken pidätetty ja nyt vapautettu Gilbert Weillschmidt ajelivat jo autolla kohti paikkaa, jossa he olivat ajautuneet sanaharkkaan.

"Olet pidättänyt jo kaksi ihmistä ilman syytä. Mikä on syynä? Kerro, minä mahtavana kuuntelen", Gilbert uteli takapenkiltä.

"No kuule on! Tietäisit vaan, miten sinäkin näytät yhdeltä saatanan ärsyttävält…" Arthurin lause jäi kesken hänen vilkaistessaan taakseen.

"Ei voi olla totta! _Phil Collins meni ohi_! JES!" hän huudahti riemusta ja olisi pompannut pari metriä ilmaan, ellei poliisiauton katto olisi estänyt tätä.

"Onpa… harvinaisen miellyttävä tunne."

* * *

Alkon kohdalla Arthur jätti Gilbertin kyydistä ja poikkesi itsekin kauppaan. Juuri kun hän oli kassalla, hänen taakseen ilmaantui henkilö, jonka kassalla työskentelevä nainen näytti tuntevan.

"Minä näin sinut televisiossa tänään! Olen lukenut sen kirjasi!" hän henkäisi.

"Sehän kiva", sanoi tuttu ääni, jonka Arthurkin tunnisti ja hän painoi kätensä korvilleen.

"Mitä tuo nyt on?" Francis Bonnefoy kysyi hivenen loukkaantuneena reaktiosta.

"En mitään", englantilainen pihisi nopeasti.

"Sinä olit se, joka ei kuuntele! Se on säälittävää, kun ihminen ei niin kuin uskalla kuunnella…"

"Joo joo, väistä väistä!" Arthur kirkaisi ja syöksyi kaupasta pihalle, avasi ostamansa viinapullon ja otti ison kulauksen. Pian kuitenkin ranskalainen ilmaantui paikalle, samalla hetkellä kun Arthur tiputti avaimensa.

"Helvetti!" hän kirosi.

"Tiedätkö, mitä minun kirjassani sanotaan kiroilusta?" Francis sanoi. Lause kuulosti enemmän toteamukselta kuin kysymykseltä.

"No en tiedä!" englantilainen ärähti ja noukki avaimensa asvaltilta.

"Kiroilu on turvallinen tapa sanoa toiselle "välitän sinusta", _mon cheri_", toinen hymyili. Arthur irvisti.

"No ei ole turvallinen tässä maassa!" hän huudahti ja avasi auton lukon.

"Minä luen sinulle kohdan kirjastani: "Joskus on hyvä kavuta vuoren huipulle"."

Francis avasi kirjan, jota hän ilmeisesti kantoi kaiken aikaa mukanaan ja alkoi pälättää tekstiä kuin kone. Arthur painoi päänsä. Hän ei sen enempää ehtinyt tehdä, kun huomasi jälleen jotain kamalaa: Phil Collins-darra oli iskenyt taas!

* * *

Seuraavan kohdan jätämme suurimmaksi osaksi pois (arvaatte varmaan mistä syystä), mutta tässä ote siitä:

"_Tämä on laiton pidätys!"_

"_Sinä olet pilannut minun päiväni totaalisesti! En ole saanut hetkeäkään tehtyä töitä tänään! Pidättänyt viattomia idiootteja! Ammuin televisioni hajalle! Ja se on sinun syytäsi!"_

"_Sinä olet säälittävä! Ja nypi jumalauta nuo kulmakarvasi, aikuinen mies!"_

* * *

Sitten takaisin nykyhetkeen. Kohtaan, jossa – yllätys yllätys – Mathias jälleen urputtaa Arthurille.

"Hakkaavat toisensa nakkikioskilla!"

"Viattomia olivat! Se on kuules potkut nyt!" Mathias rähjäsi. Arthur vain hymyili kevyesti.

"Kuuntele. Minulla oli Phil Collins-darra. Se on kamala tila. Yritin suojella muita ja itseäni. Ja lopuksi, kohtasin omat demonini ja lemmin niitä sokeasti. Ja minulla on nyt loistava olo! Anna vielä yksi mahdollisuus", englantilainen höpötti. Toinen ei ehtinyt vastata, kun molemmat kuulivat kiivasta keskustelua. Kulman takaa ilmestyivät Tino ja tämän poikaystävä Berwald, jotka raahasivat jäljessään jo tutuksi tullutta albiinomiestä, Gilbertiä ja toista vaaleatukkaista miestä, jonka kädet heiluivat väkivaltaisesti, vaikka tämä olikin Berwaldin lujassa otteessa.

"Pidätin nämä kaksi. Hakkasivat toisiaan nakkikioskilla. Berwald vähän auttoi", Tino selitti pieni hymy huulillaan. Ruotsalainen vieressä murahti jotain, mistä ei kukaan voinut saada selvää.

"Saamarin urpo, minä ammun sinut!" sveitsiläinen mies, joka tunnettiin Vash Zwinglinä, kirkui Gilbertille, joka virnisti.

"Ihan kuin kykenisit siihen, olen liian mahtava sinulle!" saksalainen huusi takaisin. Tino pyöritteli silmiään ja katosi Berwaldin kanssa sisälle. Mathias räpytteli silmiään.

"Nyt on outo deja vu!"

"Oletko ottanut lääkkeesi?" Arthur kysyi kohteliaasti. Tanskalaisen naamalla käväisi ahaa-elämys ja tämä nappasi tuttuun tapaan pillerin ja huikan olutta.

"Palasin vanhaan lääkitykseen", hän totesi, "hetkinen, mitäs tämä nyt on? Annoinko sinulle potkut?"

"Juu… ei kun et! Et antanut!" englantilainen huudahti.

"Enkös minä antanut sinulle potkut, kun väitit noiden olevan vaaraksi itselleen?"

"Hehän olivat vaaraksi itselleen!"

"Miten minulla ei ole tästä mitään muistikuvaa? Oletko varma, etten antanut sinulle potkuja?" Mathias kysyi epäillen.

"Et, miksi ihmeessä olisit?"

"Ainakin olit krapulassa eilen."

"En ollut. Sinä olit!" Arthur valehteli.

"Minäkö?" tanskalainen näytti puhtaasti hämmästyneeltä.

"Sinä. Niin sanotusti kaatokännissä!"

"Se on totta. Mitään ei ole eilisestä jäänyt mieleen!" Mathias henkäisi puoliksi kauhuissaan.

"Alkoholi", Arthur totesi yksinkertaisesti.

"Sovitaanko Arthur, ettet kerro tästä kenellekään?" tanskalainen kysyi pienellä äänellä.

"Toki."

"Villaisella painetaan."

"Villaisella, Mathias."

"Pääsen kuin koira veräjästä."

"Juuri näin. Minun pitää mennä", Arthur huikkasi ja katosi poliisiaseman ovesta sisään. Mathias jäi vielä pihalle.

"Veräjästä livahtaa koira. Villaisella painettu koira. Sormien välistä katsotaan koiraa, joka menee siitä veräjästä", hän höpisi itsekseen ja vilkaisi käsissään olevaa lääkepurkkia.

"Fanden! Eivätkö mitkään lääkkeet enää toimi?"

* * *

Niille, jotka eivät tajunneet, Mathias on siis Tanska ja tuolla kerran mainittu Lucas Norja (tämä seikka nyt ei ollut tärkeä, mutta kerroinpahan kuitenkin). Tanskankieliset sanat varmaan ymmärrätte, mikäli olette katsoneet tämän Pasila-jakson.

Juu, jospa häipyisin tästä hölöttämästä. Kommentteja?


End file.
